


just watch me

by pixiedurango



Series: The Malika Cadash Files [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malika Cadash invites Blackwall to stay with her for the night the first time.<br/>While they finally get closer, some sad things come to light and Blackwall want to find a way to fix.<br/>Will love be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just watch me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr-propt from Thievinghippo for some nsfw-meme.  
> I'm sorry it is no smut but maybe there will be a second part :D

She was still sitting on her desk when he entered her chambers. He had been here before but this time he had followed her invitation.  
  
“Meet me in my quarters tonight. Malika.”

He had read the note about five hundred times and still was not sure what to make out of it. She had never invited him into her private rooms and the word tonight was making him wonder what she meant. Would she want him to stay the night? He felt awkward but yet a thrill of anticipation was creeping up his mind and into more physical places, but still wondering what to expect.  
  
“Good evening, Blackwall.” She greeted him and from her voice he could tell, she was tensed.  
  
“My lady.” Reluctant and careful. He looked around and saw, that she had placed a bottle of fine red wine and two glasses on the little table next to the couch. He stepped closer and without asking further questions he uncorked the bottle and filled the glasses.  
  
“I’ll be with you right away.” She announced and began to pile up the mess of parchment rolls, papers and reports into some sort of order.  
  
He placed himself on the couch and watched her.  
She wore the underclothes of her usual armor. Leather breeches and a tunic. The jacket hung over the back of her desk chair. Her cheeks were rosy and her ice blue eyes were kind of glistering. Still he felt she was nervous and he tried not to let that tension go over on him. He took a sip of the wine and opened his arms, when she finally stepped over from her desk towards him on the couch. She climbed up to him and rested herself into his arms with a little sigh.  
  
“Hard day?” he asked and she nodded.  
  
“Can’t wait until we go back on a mission. I really loathe this paper works. But what shall I do? Stuff has to be done.” She turned her self around and kind of crawled up on him who was already half laying on his back, comfortably stretched out on the couch. Blackwall wrapped his arms around her and just held her tight for a moment.  
  
“You are as good with your words as you are with your axe, Cadash.” He told her and casually began to scratch her back with both his strong hands.  
She chuckled a bit but was accepting his compliment with no further comments. Malika raised her face and stretched out so their lips could meet.  
  
“Will you stay tonight?” she finally asked with this harsh little undertone that always appeared when she was hiding insecurities.  
  
He cupped her cheek with one hand. “You sure?” he asked in return.  
  
“I would not ask.” She gruffed back.  
  
“The answer is yes, Cadash.” He interrupted with a low calming voice and drew her back in his arms.  
  
“To bed?”  
  
“As you wish, my lady.” He smiled. A little surprised, it was all going so fast now but he agreed.  
  
She slid down from his chest and stripped her self down to her smalls in no time. Not looking at him until she had almost jumped into her bed and under the blankets.  
He followed her. Slower. Thoughtful.  
  
“May I?” he finally asked. Standing in front of her bed only in his smalls and she nodded.  
He slid under the big blanket and when he slung his arms around her, he found that she had taken off the last bits of fabric, too.

There was something odd and he sensed it, but he could not figure out what it was.  
Wordless she turned around in his arms and rested herself on her stomach. She buried her head in her arms and spread her legs, seemingly waiting for something.  
He just looked at her. First he was just puzzled. Then – when he suddenly understood – he gasped with a speechless terror.  
  
“Cadash!” his voice was hoarse and thick with horror. When he put his hand on her bare back he felt her flinch and took it off from her skin in an instant not to frighten her even more.  
  
She turned her head towards him and gave him a look that made him almost freeze.  
“What?” she asked with a rough voice.  
  
“Malika, turn around!” he almost begged. Could not bear to see her like that.  
  
“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to fuck me.” She really did not understand what was going on, he could tell that from her confused expression and though her voice was still harsh and impatient.  
  
“Oh, Maker, Cadash! Come here, love! I’m so sorry” He dragged her into his arms. Holding her to comfort and at the same time desperately trying to win himself some time to figure out how to react to what he just learned. She let him embrace her for a while, then freed her self from his arms and glanced at him, still not quite understanding what was this all about. He sat up and cleared his throat.  
Bed problems were something he never had to discuss before. Not in this life and for sure not when he was young and someone completely different. “Listen, ‘I’m not good with talking. Not at all. But I can tell when something is not right.”  
  
“What should not be right?” she asked arching one of her brows.  
  
“Well.” He shrugged. “Have you ever been with a man and you really enjoyed it?”  
  
She stared at him. Then slowly shook her head.  
  
Blackwall sighed. Then caressed her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
“See, that’s what is wrong. Fucking should be a pleasant thing for anyone involved. No matter if you find together just one time for a fun thing or you really want to make love. It’s no coincidence, people call it like this, you know?”  
  
Malika shrugged.  
“I don’t know how. Can’t we just do it?” She said with a daunted tremble in her voice.  
  
“Of course we could.” He replied carefully. “I want you, Cadash. Really I do. More than I wanted anyone before. But I won’t do it like that.” Blackwall looked at her serious and tensed face. “Do you trust me?” he asked with a soft voice.  
  
“With my life, you know that.” She slowly replied not sure what he was up to.  
  
“Then tonight, just watch me. Don’t do anything. And if anything does not feel comfortable just tell me and I’ll stop. Will you do that?”  
  
She had nothing to reply. Just looked at him with serious eyes for a long time. Finally she relaxed and leaned back, resting herself into the pillows and simply nodded.


End file.
